staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lipca 2006
thumb|left|79px 06:00 Ile jest życia - odc. 6/12 - Nauka chodzenia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 2 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Weterynarz Fred - Upał 9 (Heatwave); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Domisie - Zgubiona filiżanka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 89 PLUS-magazyn nie tylko dla harcerzy - Przygoda odc.10; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Talent za talent - z Jarosławem Kretem; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Irena do domu; komedia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 2 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Żandarm z Saint-Tropez (Gendarme de Saint-Tropez, Le) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem i Grupa MoCarta; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Wędrówki afrykańskiego piasku (Dune); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Siła futbolu (.); reportaż kraj prod.Słowacja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Miłość na antypodach - część 2 (Last Frontier ep.2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Król zwierząt, Nieproszeni goście - odc.17 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - King of the besties); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Wspaniały Joe (Beautiful Joe) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Stephen Metcalfe; wyk.:Sharon Stone, Billy Connolly, Ian Holm; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 22:00 Królowie przeklęci - Zamordowana królowa, odc. 2 (La reine etranglee, ep. 2); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Wiadomości mundialowe 23:55 Noc kibica: MŚ w piłce nożniej - Niemcy 2006; magazyn 00:20 Kolekcja kinomana - List (List) 48'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Bośnia-Herceg. (2001); reż.:Denijal Hasanovic; wyk.:Aldin Bakal, Boro Stjepanovic, Zaim Muzaferija, Amina Begovic, Dżehwa Hadzic, Aldin Mrso; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Był taki dzień - 2 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:05 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 41 Tajemniczy kochanek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 42 Operacja giełdowa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Smak Europy - W krainie historii ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Kino wspomnień - Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju 78' kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Zacisze gwiazd - Katarzyna Skrzynecka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Historia jedynki (The story of one); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Wakacje ze zwierzętami - Pieniny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Brazylia - Francja (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Cincinnati Kid (Cincinnati Kid); western kraj prod.USA (1965); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1306; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 764 Misja Izabeli; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Mundial; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 226 Powrót; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Młode Wilki; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Europa da się lubić - (odc. 78) Europa kontra Ameryka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Hity na czasie - SŁUPSK ; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (82); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Promenada Gwiazd (Festiwal Gwiazd - Gdańsk 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Grand Prix Jazz Melomani - koncert galowy (Oskary jazzowe 2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Ucieczka 70'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Tomasz Szadkowski; wyk.:Marek Sawicki, Wiesław Drzewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Jerzy Stuhr, Irena Laskowska, Andrzej Kowalik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (273, 274) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 07.30 Król szamanów (37) - serial animowany 08.00 Power Rangers (521) - serial SF 08.30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (24): Tygrys - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.30 Słoneczny patrol (232) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.30 Heidi - film obyczajowy, USA 1937, reż. Allan Dwan, wyk. Shirley Tempie, Jean Hersholt, Helen Westley, Thomas Beck 12.30 Nicie Fury - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, ret Rod Hardy, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Lisa Rinna, Neil Reberts, Sandra Hess 14.25 Dziewczyna z Jersey - komedia romantyczna, USA 1992, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Jami Gertz, Dylan McDermott, Sheryl Lee, Aida Turturro 16.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? - teleturniej 17.45 Jaś Fasola (6) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, reż. John Birkin, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Angus Deayton, Matilda Ziegler, Robin Driscoll 18.15 Daleko od noszy (90): Rekord Ginesa - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Gąsowski 18.50 Wydarzenia, sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Wing Commander - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Chris Roberts. wyk. Freddie Prinze Jr., Matthew Liilard, Saffron Burrows, Tcheky Karyo 21.35 Fala zbrodni (58) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Baka, Agnieszka Wagner, Mariusz Jakus 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.40 Kuba Wohewódzki - talk show 23.40 Nasze dzieci - talk show 00.40 Magazyn sportowy 02.40 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.10 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:00 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania serial komedia stereo 08:30 Czarny Książę film rodzinny stereo 10:10 Płonące siodła film komedia stereo 12:00 Moja krew program rozrywkowy 12:55 Co za tydzień magazyn stereo 13:25 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 13:55 Akademia policyjna II: Pierwsze zadanie film komedia stereo 15:35 Magda M. serial obyczajowy 16:35 Magda M. serial obyczajowy 17:30 Niania serial komedia stereo 18:00 Kryminalni serial sensacyjny 19:00 Fakty stereo 19:25 Sport stereo 19:35 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Nawrót depresji gangstera film komedia stereo 21:40 Sopot Festival 2006 - Koncert na Molo stereo 23:30 Nie do wiary 00:00 Stan zagrożenia film sensacyjny 02:35 Telesklep thumb|left|79px 06:35 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka tygodnia 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Siła futbolu 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Siła futbolu 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Teleplotki 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Kolarstwo górskie: Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB 15:15 Pseudokibic – Bóg i bożki – reportaż 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Polacy na mistrzostwach świata 16:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Solidarności i Olimpijczyków 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Piłkarskie nadzieje (2) – serial dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:30 Kolarstwo górskie: Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB 23:45 Rzeka nadziei (3) – serial przygodowy 00:40 Olivia – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 02:10 Kurier 02:30 Studio pogoda 02:35 Sportowa niedziela 03:05 Patrol 3 – magazyn kryminalny 03:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:55 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:20 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:45 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Bibi Blocksberg – mała czarodziejka – film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2002 11:05 Magia cyrku – widowisko 12:15 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:50 Dekoratornia (56) – magazyn wnętrzarski 13:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 13:55 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA – kwalifikacje 14:55 Na wariackich papierach (10) – serial sensacyjny, USA 16:00 Cień anioła (15) – serial fantastyczny, USA 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera – Finał 19:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA – wyścig 22:00 Błędy młodości – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 00:15 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 00:45 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:15 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 01:40 Muza.pl – program muzyczny 02:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:30 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 6.00 Polska na lato - program rozrywkowy 6.55 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 7.15 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 8.10 M jak miłość, odc. 356 - serial 9.00 Słowo na niedzielę 9.05 Ziarno - Ziarno 130 - magazyn 9.30 W krainie władcy smoków, odc.7/26 - serial przygodowy 10.00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha 10.00 Złotopolscy, odc. 743 - Dwa oblicza - telenowela 10.25 Złotopolscy, odc. 744 - Misja dobrej woli - telenowela 10.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Nad rzeką Skorą 11.05 Takie będą Rzeczypospolite - film dokumentalny 11.55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 12.00 Anioł Pański, Włochy 12.15 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Nauczycielki Młodzieży w Warszawie 14.15 Czterdziestolatek, odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - serial 15.20 Polska na lato - Regionale - magazyn 15.45 Młode Wilki 15.55 Biografie - Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza - film dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska na lato - Zaproszenie 17.40 Mój pierwszy raz - 18.30 M jak miłość, odc. 357 - serial 19.15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku, odc. 38 - Wieczór dla rodziców - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.05 Oficer, odc. 9 „Kod dostępu" - serial 21.00 Program sportowy 21.50 Polska na lato - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Finał - Koncert 2 22.45 Takie będą Rzeczypospolite... - film dokumentalny 23.35 Polska na lato - Regionale - magazyn 0.05 M jak miłość, odc. 357 - serial 0.50 Ziarno - Ziarno 130 - magazyn 1.15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurowego Potoku, odc. 38 - Wieczór dla rodziców - serial animowany 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 - 6.00 Powtórki thumb|left|79px 07:00 Prognoza pogody 07:05 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) serial animowany 40/52 USA/Japonia 1987 07:35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki (powtórzenie) program sportowy Polska 2005 08:00 Telezakupy 09:35 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 49/88 Kanada 1997 10:30 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Łowca (Tracker) serial sensacyjny 2/22 Kanada 2001 11:30 Autoklub program motoryzacyjny Polska 2006 12:00 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 12:20 Akwanauci (The Aquanauts) serial dokumentalny 12/46 USA 1999 12:50 Buon Appetito! program kulinarny produkcja własna 2005 13:20 Niezwykły wieczór (One Special Night) film obyczajowy USA 1999 15:05 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program Tomasza Wołka (powtórzenie) produkcja własna 2006 15:55 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 16:35 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Tylko Ciebie pragnę (If the Shoe Fits) komedia romantyczna Francja/USA 1990 wyst.: Rob Lowe, Jennifer Grey, Elisabeth Vitali, Rebecca Potok, Sacha Briquet 18:35 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 18:55 Świat wokół nas serial dokumentalny Australia 2003 19:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) serial animowany 40/52 USA/Japonia 1987 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Majowe wino (May Wine) komedia Francja/USA 1991 21:50 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (Cold Squad) serial kryminalny 70/72 Kanada 2003 22:40 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Rodzinne tajemnice (Deep Family Secrets) thriller USA 1997 00:35 Świat wokół nas serial dokumentalny Australia 2003 00:50 Nikczemne grzeszki (Wicked Sins) film erotyczny USA 2001 02:30 Rybia nocka program przyrodniczy produkcja własna 2005 thumb|left|79px 07:30 Spin City (15) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 08:35 Honey – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 10:15 Wredne dziewczyny – komedia, USA 2004 11:55 Łapu capu ekstra 12:30 14 godzin – thriller, USA 2005 14:00 Krzyk – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 15:35 Aviator – film biograficzny, USA/Japonia/ Niemcy 2004 18:30 Detektyw Monk (11) 19:20 Łapu capu 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Spin City (15) 20:00 Premiera: Córka prezydenta – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 21:45 Magazyn piłkarski: Mistrzostwa na + 21:55 Eminem w Nowym Jorku 23:20 Złe wychowanie – thriller, Hiszpania 2004 01:10 Kontrakt – thriller, Kanada/USA 2005 02:55 Do góry nogami – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982 04:30 2DTV – serial anim. 04:55 Może ten but pasuje thumb|left|79px 06:30 Przygody Ociee Nash – film dla dzieci, USA 2002 08:15 Cinema, cinema 08:40 Dale Earnhardt – film biograficzny, USA 2004 10:15 Domowy front (22) 10:40 Dzieciaki w Egipcie – komedia, Dania 2004 12:00 Miłość do wynajęcia – komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 13:40 Na planie 14:10 Charly – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 15:45 Błękitny motyl – dramat, Kanada/W. Bryt. 2004 17:25 Ostatni znak – thriller, Kanada/Wlk.Brytania/Francja 2004 18:50 Skarb narodów – film przygodowy, USA 2004 21:00 Premiera: Atak na posterunek – film sensacyjny, USA/Francja 2005 22:45 Trawka (4) 23:15 Tatuaż – thriller, Australia/ USA/W. Bryt. 2003 01:10 Sekretarka – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 03:00 Wesele – komedia, Polska 2004 04:45 Charly – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 CANAL + Film 07:00 Dziękuję, Zoe - komedia romantyczna reż. Finn Taylor, wyk. Robin Tunney, Tim Blake Nelson, Brad Hunt, Jason Priestley USA 2002 08:40 Deser W ostatniej chwili - film krótkometrażowy 09:00 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 10:40 Deser Pułapka na szczury - film krótkometrażowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 34 wyk. Japonia 2005 11:30 Kalifornijczycy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jonathan Parker, wyk. Noah Wyle, Illeana Douglas, Kate Mara, Cloris Leachman USA 2005 13:00 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Ignacy Machowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 1962 14:35 Drużyna 2 - film familijny reż. David M. Evans, wyk. Max Lloyd-Jones, Brett Kelly, James Willson, Samantha Burton USA 2005 16:15 Tajemnica Galindeza - dramat polityczny reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Saffron Burrows, Eduard Fernández, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 18:15 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Kanał Z - filmowa obsesja - film dokumentalny reż. Alexandra Cassavetes, wyk. USA 2004 22:05 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:30 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Mandy Moore, Matthew Goode, Stark Sands, Tony Jayawardena USA 2004 01:15 Siódmy dzień - dramat kryminalny reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Victoria Abril, José Garcia, Juan Diego, José Luis Gómez Hiszpania 2004 02:55 Osaczony - thriller reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollak, Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn USA/ Niemcy 2005 04:55 Cud purymowy - film obyczajowy reż. Izabella Cywińska, wyk. Sławomir Orzechowski, Danuta Stenka, Grzegorz Małecki, Zygmunt Hobot Polska 2000 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kochlik 15:00 Rap fura 16:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 18:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 19:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku